


These Games We Play

by swanqueengranger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, First Time, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: Daenerys and Yara’s first time is a battle of control. Does it matter who wins?





	These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two and I thought I have to write something. It’s quick and unbeta’ed, so all mistakes are my own. These two women are so powerful and so much alike - I don’t think either would relinquish control so easily. I love that Gemma Whelan (Yara) stated that she plays Yara as if she’s in love with Daenerys and I thought, yeah I’m running with that.

“Oh gods.”

Daenerys’ voice was low, hot liquid. Gone was the commanding tone of the Queen she was so used to hearing. Not that that hard tone wasn’t arousing. Her sexual experience was mainly with prostitutes and noble ladies too ashamed of their own desires to be free with their bodies, but Yara had always found truly powerful women sexy as fuck. 

Daenerys’ no nonsense tone of authority had always aroused her, but this? 

Yara _liked_ this voice.

She also liked how the woman’s hips were moving slow and languidly against her. There were no movements without purpose it seemed. Somehow, she was still poised and in control even as she rode her face. 

Yara was determined to change that. 

Daenerys’ hand moved forward and gripped the headboard tight as she rolled her hips; her cunt pressing down deliciously against Yara’s skillful tongue. 

If she were being honest, she wasn’t sure exactly what had brought them here. It had been another day of strategizing and planning their final movements against Cersei Lannister. Yara had taken over command of the naval forces and had culled the ludicrous strategical suggestions of Tyrion Lannister over the war map. 

Daenerys had silently watched the exchange with what she knew was interest. When the Dragon Queen had called for her to join her in her chambers, she had honestly been expecting a private conversation about the appropriateness of disagreeing in her court. 

Instead, she had been pressed against the door and kissed fiercely. 

“I see you like to be in control,” the queen had said. 

Pulled from her memories by a low moan from above her, Yara pressed her head back against the pillows. She could hear the hitch in the younger woman’s voice and knew that the infamous cool exterior the queen wore was close to breaking. 

“Yes. Like that.”

She slid her right hand down the smoothness of Daenerys’ ass as she watched her breasts sway above her. Her skin was silken and glowed in the moonlight. It was a stark contrast to the roughness of her own hands she knew. 

Yara thought she’d rather like to lay Daenerys out on the deck of her ship; eat her slowly in the proper moonlight as the waves pounded around them. 

“Gods.”

Daenerys’ eyes fell shut as Yara thrust her tongue up into her wet opening. Gods, she tasted divine. 

Her legs gripped ever so slightly tighter around her and Yara fleetingly had the thought of dragons before she gripped the younger woman’s ass wantonly and slid her hand forward. 

When she tilted the queen slightly and curled two fingers inside of wet heat, she watched the infamous control slip. 

“Oh fuck, yes.”

Yara smiled. 

She didn’t know the Queen could curse like that. A shot of hot desire pulsed in her own cunt at the words. 

Daenerys’s hair fell forward as she instinctively leaned up to give Yara more room to fuck her, but she never stopped riding her face. 

“Don’t stop.”

Her voice had dropped low again; dangerous and commanding like Yara had always found so sexy. Purple eyes were suddenly staring down into her own as Daenerys continued to move. 

A moan escaped Yara’s lips before she could stop it. 

Daenerys’ pupils were blown, silver hair tumbling around her breasts, and covering the reaver’s vision on all sides. Normally, she didn’t allow such a display as she liked to be in control of her surroundings at all time. But as the Dragon Queen’s mouth fell open and her eyes slid shut, Yara couldn’t give two fucks about the rest of the world. 

She curled her fingers hard and felt the walls of Daenerys’ cunt squeeze against them. 

Her hips quickened as she pressed down slightly, mouth still open in a silent moan of pleasure. 

Yara knew that look. She’d seen it on countless women before she’d made them come undone. 

To see it on Daenerys Targaryen’s face in the silence of her bedchambers felt entirely different. Normally she’d be burning with satisfaction at her prowess, but something else tightened her chest. 

Something dangerous that she had found harder to ignore now that she’d been in the Dragon Queen’s company regularly. She wasn’t about to let the feeling ruin this moment. 

She was in control. 

With a final thrust of her fingers, she watched Daenerys’ walls crumble. Her face fell slack and the hard lines of responsibility she constantly wore smoothed out. 

She did not come screaming like Yara was used to from women determined to please her ego. 

She came shuddering; her body folding forward from the pleasure coursing through her. 

When Yara felt the hot silkiness coat her tongue, she moaned, and removed her fingers quickly. Her tongue pushed up greedily seeking more of the taste. 

Daenerys sighed a long slow sound, her breathing slowing from the hard panting from moments before as Yara stared up at her. 

Purple eyes locked once more onto her own even as she slid her tongue up across her cunt slowly. 

The dangerous thing in her chest clenched again and her tongue faltered for only a moment with the certainty of the feeling. 

A soft smile graced the queen’s lip as her eyes fluttered closed for only a moment. 

“You’re far too good at that, Yara Greyjoy.”

She felt a chuckle rise in her chest before she could stop it. A full smile blossomed across Daenerys’ face at the sound as she rose gracefully to slide back. 

The cool night air replaced her delicious heat on Yara’s chest and face. She felt the loss immensely. 

When Daenerys’ hands followed her body’s trek down Yara’s lean stomach, she felt a grin overtake her features. 

“I’m not a braggart, but just wait til you see what else I can do.”

Her stomach gave a lurch of desire as Daenerys slowly straddled her stomach. She ran her tongue across her lips to wet them when her mouth dried at the sight. 

Daenerys raised one eyebrow down at the reaver as she did so.

“Is that so?”

Daenerys moved her hips slowly and Yara felt the wetness pooled there once again glide across her stomach easily. She could hear the playfulness in the queen’s tone regardless. Crossing her arms up behind her head, she leaned back and drank in the view. 

Her own wetness slid against her thighs as she watched. She couldn’t remember a time she had ever been this turned on. Still, she remained against the pillows, arms behind her head as Daenerys continued to move against her stomach. 

“You know, I’ve never been with a woman before.”

Yara’s hands were fast as she moved them to lightly grasp the woman’s hips. Normally, she’d tighten her grip and set the pace for her partner as she watched them come undone again. This time, however, she let them fall against Daenerys’ hip bones softly as she wrapped her fingers around her skin.

“You’re doing fine so far.”

Daenerys hummed; whether at the action or her words, she wasn’t sure. Her hips continued the slow roll against Yara’s stomach as she raised one brow again.

“You see that’s the thing. I don’t settle for just _fine_.”

A shot of desire raced up her spine as the queen fixed her with a stare full of heat and continued her slow ride. Yara knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the young queen was attempting to regain control in the situation. The position and the confidence, although a telltale sign, was still sexy as fuck. 

Regardless, Yara prided herself on the fact that she’d never met a woman she couldn’t unravel. 

When she caught the glint of amusement in Daenerys’ eyes, she pushed a crooked grin on her face and pushed herself upright quickly. 

Daenerys’ eyes widened slightly at the unexpected move, but Yara wrapped an arm tight around her waist before she could move her position too much. 

The queen didn’t miss a beat as she brought their bodies flush and situated herself against the top of Yara’s cunt. Her mask slid into place once again as she wrapped her hands behind Yara’s head and draped them loosely there. 

Yara’s eyes searched her face even as she jostled her closer. Their lips were close now and even though she had already had the most intimate taste of the queen, she longed for the taste of her lips yet again.

But that could wait. She had yet to break the queen’s control. 

Her voice was low and gravelly when she finally spoke, eyes locked on the lips so close to her own. 

“Yeah, I may have heard something like that about you.”

“Is that so?”

Daenerys’ tone was playful as Yara felt one strong hand slowly slide against her scalp. She leaned back into it greedily. 

With a small quirk of her eyebrow, Daenerys’ eyes drifted to her lips and Yara almost moaned when she felt her press down against her and begin her slow ride once more. 

Yara pressed forward into the friction and licked her lips once more. 

“You know what I think?”

Daenerys leaned in slowly as she brought her lips alongside of Yara’s ear. Her breath was hot against it as Yara felt her continue to move. 

“What’s that?”

She gave a purposeful roll of her hips and Yara’s eyes fell closed as she felt the soft pant of air fall against her ear. 

“I think you like when people underestimate you.”

A soft chuckle sounded in her ear and Yara wrapped her left arm loosely around the woman’s back.

“Perhaps.”

When Daenerys suddenly quickened the movement of her hips, Yara’s control slipped. 

“Fuck.”

The queen pushed back from her once again gracefully even as Yara attempted to tighten her grasp. Instead, she leaned back slightly as Daenerys resituated herself and began to push long purposeful rolls of her hips against her. 

Her back muscles screamed at the action, but she didn’t care. She was a reaver, used to riding the waves on an unyielding power. Her body was hardened by the constant fight to tame the wildness. 

When she wrapped her arms loosely around the woman on her lap, she felt silky wetness drip onto her own cunt. 

It sucked the breath out of her lungs. 

“Gods, you’re so fucking wet.”

Daenerys hummed once again but never stopped her movements. When she slid her forearms up behind Yara’s head and pulled her closer, Yara couldn’t resist any longer. 

She claimed a taunt nipple with her mouth and Daenerys let loose a low moan immediately. This game of back and forth had them both pulled taunt with need it seemed. 

Yara’s chest gave another squeeze at the sound and she pushed her mouth upwards, teeth gently nipping at the exposed expanse of Daenerys’ neck. She rolled her neck to give her more room and Yara snaked her tongue across the delicate skin. She could feel the rumble of the low hum of Daenerys’ appreciation at the action.

Yara’s breath was hot and fast as Daenery’s movements picked up slightly. She had never been so filled to the brink with desire, so lost in a moment with another. 

When Daenerys spoke above her, her voice was a whisper filled with need. 

“Tell me, Yara Greyjoy. What would you have me do to you?”

The question hit her in the stomach and she felt a delicious coil of want in her cunt. She pushed her lips higher and through the silver hair clinging to the sweat on Daenerys’ neck. When she reached her ear, Yara tightened her hands against the younger woman’s ass and squeezed. 

“Everything.”

It was Daenerys’ turn to have a moan fall from her lips. When Yara pulled back slowly, their eyes locked once more. Daenerys’ pupils were wide; eyes nearly black.

“Good.”

The game between them be damned, Yara claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. When Daenerys kissed her back hungrily and she fell back against the pillows, tightly holding the queen in her arms, Yara had a fleeting thought that perhaps no one had won their little game of oneupmanship. 

When Daenerys began to lather hot kisses across her neck and down her chest, she revised the thought. 

Perhaps they both had.


End file.
